Tomato Or I
by minsyuhakun27
Summary: Lovina found Antonio keep avoiding her. She see he didn't even smile after come back from farm. 'What wrong with him' Lovina keep question it. Lovina being Lovina will find the answer no matter what. The unanswer question will be solve in this fanfic. RatedT for Lovina. Fails at the summary,hahaha


Hello ladies and gentlemen! how are you this day? Well if you ask me I am fine but I am little bit busy with my sister came to my house and such thing. This one shot fanfic is request from Samantha613. So I decided to write it today since I got the idea after a few hours Samantha 613 sent the request. To tell the truth I had a lot of idea to write it but since I went to my other sister's house to celebrate their daughter's birthday so I kind of lost it. Hihihih. However, I am deeply sorry if the one-shot fanfic didn't reach your acceptation. However I don't sad because I already do my best. Btw, take a seat and enjoy the fanfic .Thank you.

Spain: Syu like always didn't own Hetalia.

Romano: If she owns it something bad will happen. Trust me ladies~ and bastards.

Syu: HEY! I didn't do anything bad like you said. Btw if you have time you can read my other fanfics that are Rewrite the Stars and Our Unchange Love (I deleted the story and create the new one but the plot is still the same. I just fix the wrong things that happen so you can read it back). Alright then let's go into the story. ;)

…

Lovina is leaning at the kitchen wardrobe near the sick while eating the tomato from her and Antonio's farm. The tastes of tomatoes are heavenly like always. Well they are the one who is taking care of it with love like people said something will feel better if it is from our own hard work. After she had done eat it, she walks towards the living room to read the book and enjoy her siesta alone since his husband still didn't arrive from the farm. Lovina went back earlier since she was tired and hungry so his husband told her to go first. Lovina didn't even hesitate to walk back to their house.

She awakes as she hears the sound of shower from the upstairs. She glances at the clock to see the time that right now is 1:00 pm. She is standing up before marches to their bedroom. Once she opens the door, she can see Antonio sits on the bed with his towel covers his lower region and his curly hair covers his eyes as he clench his hands. She comes close and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oy you bastard, what the hell is wrong with you? Sitting here like a statue at the museum, huh? Earth to the tomato bastard. Are you hear me? Are you ignoring me, you bastard?" She sighs then she adds after question didn't been answer."Oy tomato bastard, you going to catch a cold like this. I 'm not saying this because I care but it will be troublesome, you know."

To tell the truth when he didn't leans on her touch like always but been tense on it makes she was little bit freak out. She can see it by his odd behavior that there is something that kept disturbing him.

"I am fine. I am just a little bit tired after picked a tomatoes and I am still didn't take my siesta yet. Hahaha " He laugh sourly as he smile that didn't reach his eyes. She can see pain behind his odd smile and his laugh is little bit disturbing. She didn't push on the subject as he stands up, takes his cloths before rushes out from the room leaving Lovina alone. She didn't say too long before she decided to cook the food.

'What wrong with him? Leaving room like that? He didn't even give me a kiss like before but it not like I love it.' She blushes as she climbs down the stairs. She sees Antonio sits on one of the chair in dining room. As he notices her presence near him, the urge to leave the room been blocked by Lovina as she put her hands on his shoulder to pin him to the chair. She puts her chin oh his head to add weight on his so he can't move.

"Now… Tell me you bastard what keep bugging you today, huh? I am tired of you as you kept ran away from me. Are you already bored with me and wanted to leave me alone, huh? Its fine if you want to leave I am not going to stop you. It's worth it to love someone who is didn't love you back." She says as she holds the tears from falling. She didn't want to show her pathetic state to him who is going to betray her like everybody in her life. After all he is just same with the other. She release him as Antonio catch her hands as he stands up and kiss the tears that she fails to hold back.

"It's not like what you said and thought. I love you and nothing can change that. I'm not going to let you go easily after all you are the star that lights my darkness. You are the person that knows how to put me under my control when I'm furious." He says strongly as he stares into her beautiful hazel eyes that show sadness and pain.

"Then you remember right what we promise… Never ever kept a secret from each other." She says as she cups his face and brings it closer to her face.

"I will never forget about that, mi angel." He says as he kiss her on the lips, silent her from keep question their promise.

"Then why do you are so down?" she says as she broke the kiss. Antonio leaves the dining room and goes to the kitchen. She after him and she see him picking up a tomato and bring it in front of her.

"Between this tomato and I, which is you love the most?"He asks with the serious tone. In the anime you can saw dots in the background of character, now picture it will Lovina as the character.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is the reason you fucking down all day. Are you fucking serious, tomato bastard? "She snaps as she throws a few punches at him. He catches her hand and put his forehead on hers.

"I am serious, mi preciosa tomate. I'm just wanted to hear it from you." He says as kisses her forehead.

"If you seriously want to know then here is my answer." She picks tomato from the table that being put there when he wanted to catch her hand. "I'm choosing tomato since tomato can heal my hungry issues." She said as he can see sadness in his eyes." However that what my stomach will say but my heart says otherwise." She tells as his eyes lighten by hearing it.

"Tomato- Antonio listens here." She put her hand on his cheek."When I had a problem and stress from work and such thing, which will I choose, you or tomatoes. Well let's say I choose tomatoes, what if I still stress and desperate after eating it and when I tried to search another tomato to fill my stomach but there are none. I will become more desperate and sick of it. However, let's say I choose you, tomato bastard, when I am distress from work, you will come to me to comfort me by hug, kiss and more than that to calm me down. Then you will say me to tell you my problem is so we can work together to solve the problem. Without your comfort and care I don't think I can face another problem that kept happen to me and maybe I will choose to end it. Antonio, you are like a knowledge, when I had knowledge with me, all the path will been open to me that can lead me through from the ignorant world to the success world that bring the same meaning of happiness. Antonio you're my light that guide me from this pain world to our paradise. You're the cure for any pain."She says and smiles as she wipes the Antonio's tears that keep fall.

He embraces her while sobbing on her shoulder. Like always Lovina will tell him to get him off her but today she lets him cry all the pain he been hold. She rubs his back as he keeps crying.

After a few minute but feels like an hour for Lovina, he breaks the hug and beams smiles that can at her.

"Thanks Lovi. Te amo, mi querida" He says as he lowers his body to kiss her.

"Whatever bastard. You better be grateful for me or else." She growled before he kisses her. She smiles at kiss and starts to kiss him back.

"Antonio te amo." She mutters under her breath so he can't hear it after they broke the kiss.

…

Alright guys that all from me. Once again I hope you, Samantha613 enjoy this one shot and the other. Thanks for the request. If anybody wanted to request something you can PM me. I will try to do my best on your request. When you read this you can check my other story; Our Unchange Love and Rewrite the stars.

Alright Syu out!


End file.
